The Mourning
by Hagin
Summary: Harry looks for a way to cope with the loss of his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. Please R
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Ofcourse I don't own them. If I did, than HE wouldn't have died. No no, that fault lies with J.K Rowling. Blame her not me.

Please R&R. 

****

The Mourning

By Hagin.

****

The Dream

Harry Potter realized that he was yet again in the Department of Mysteries, part of The 

Ministry of Magic. He was in the same room that he had been traveling to for the last three and a 

half months, every single time that he closed his eyes for sleep. He looked around, but saw no 

one. The same black veil hanged in the middle of the circular room. The same place that he had 

seen his Godfather, Sirius Black, die three and a half months earlier. He now saw that the room 

was filled with people. There were Death Eaters, and Order Members alike, but he could only pay 

attention to Two people. Sirius Black and Belatrix Lestrange were dueling about 20 feet away 

from him. He wanted to help Sirius. He wanted to cry out to him, to tell him what was about to 

happen. But he could not speak, nor could he move. All that he could do was watch. The battle 

went on for what seemed only seconds, and then again, he saw his god father fall through the 

mystical black veil to his death. 

[1]


	2. A Strange Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. I wish I did though, then Sirius wouldn't be dead and I would be a best selling author with millions of dollars to feed my cats. Oh well sobs wildly

Please read and review, I know that the last chapter was sort of short. Bare with me, I'm sick today: (

Chapter 2

****

A Strange Awakening.

Harry awoke all of a sudden to.... Nah It couldn't be. Harry thought that he heard a voice, coming from the trunk at the end of his Four Poster bed. He didn't know what to think, and then the realization of what was happening suddenly hit him. He raced to his trunk and threw the lid open. He reached for something wrapped in a bundle of rags. He unwrapped the mirror that his Godfather had given him a year earlier. He looked in the mirror, and by no surprise, all that Harry saw, was his own reflection. He sighed and tried to laugh at himself for being so stupid, and then he carefully re-wrapped the mirror, and placed it back inside his trunk. He could not laugh. It had been almost four months since Sirius had died, and the Ministry of Magic started to recognize that Voldemort was back. In all that was happening, he really had no time to mourn. No one did. Voldemort had already killed an Auror and a Ministry official. Everyone had to stay alert, and not bother with such foolish things as mourning. That's what he kept telling himself, but he could not accept it. It wasn't fair that his Godfather had been taken away from him. Sirius was the closest thing that he had, had to a real father, and then he was snatched away after only 2 years, none of which he ever got to spend real quality time with his godfather. He told himself to stop thinking about that, he would only get more depressed. He suddenly remembered the dream he had, and realized that his nightclothes were wet with sweat. He got back into bed, and tried to sleep. Whether or not Voldemort was back, was Irrelevant at the moment. School was still going on as normal, only with a few extra precautions. There were 2 Aurors at each entrance of the school 24/7. No one could enter, or leave the school without them knowing. Quidditch was of course cancelled, "until further notice". McGonagall always had a way of making times worse than they had to be, but at least he was a fully reinstated member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, that is, when and if his team would ever be allowed to play again while he was in school. He settled down under the covers, and let sleep overcome him.

****

[2]


	3. Cloud Nine

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every page? Please review and tell me, because the disclaimer makes me even more depressed :(

Last chapter: Nothing really happened. Big surprise .

Chapter 3

****

Cloud Nine

Harry set bolt upright in the bed. The same nightmare, twice in one night, was almost unbearable. Why am I even bothering? Harry had tried everything that he possibly could to stop the dreams. Obviously, nothing had worked. When he had returned to Hogwarts that year, Dumbledore had ordered that the Occlumency lessons with Snape be reinstated. They loathed one another, and nothing could be done to change that. Sometimes Harry wondered if Snape was intentionally sabotaging the lessons, but everytime he had that thought, he also heard Hermiones voice, "He's a teacher Harry, and an order member. No matter how he feels about you, he will not disobey a direct order from Dumbledore." Yeah, Harry thought, That is all well and good, but if Snape was still in Voldemorts service, Harry might still be a valuable tool, and as Dumbledore had told him, "The Nightmares you are having now could be a way from Voldemort of keeping your mind open. Daylight was peaking through the window, and Harry new that it must be almost time for breakfast.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Made their way from the Gryffindor commmon room, and toward the Great hall for breakfast. When they entered the Great hall, It was almost empty. After all, it was saturday, and a beautiful one at that. The Magical ceiling of the great hall was mimicking the sunny sky above it. They reached the Gryffindor table, and Hermione said something about her having to study for some exam that she had the following Monday. Harry could hardly think of his studies, or anything else for that matter. Sirius had died. Nothing could change that. He knew this, but he couldn't get his Godfather out of his mind. The Post owls flew in with the morning post. A Grayish barn owl swept down and landed in front of Hermione, being careful not to knock over the plate that held eggs, bacon, and a mix of some green slimey stuff, that Ron was sure had to be The bogeys of a house elf. Hermione Untied the copy of the daily prophet, fed the owl a piece of overdone bacon, and placed a silver sickle in the leathery pouch that was tied to the birds leg.

The owl hooted softly and flew off toward the window, and was gone. Hermione opened her paper, and seemed to have a satisfied look on her face. "The Daily Prophet is back to normal." she said. "They can't seem to apologize enough to Harry and Dumbledore, for doubting them, and making so many people hate them. They may have been apologetic to Harry and Dumbledore, but they didn't seem to be letting up on the Ministry, and the main person they were going after was Cornelius Fudge. In the past few issues of The Daily Prophet, they seemed to be going at Fudge from every angle. From Accusing Dumbledore of lying, to replacing him with _Deloris Umbridge._ None had forgotten, or would soon forget, how Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. There had been pure mayhem, alot caused by The Weasley Twins themselves. The Weasley twins had made a name for themselves, with their joke shop "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes". "I donno mate," said Ron, "The Daily Prophet doesn't seem to be going after the right 'right winged' wizard, do they?" Harry knew that Ron was right, they hadn't once attacked Voldemort, and by the looks of it, it would be a while before they did.


	4. A disgruntled Hagrid

Disclaimer: If I must... All Harry Potter Books, Characters, etc.. Are the works of J.K Rowling and Copyrighted by Bloomsbury Publishing. THERE, YOU HAPPY?!?!? NOW YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN THEM. What would my cats think? :(

Chapter 4.

****

A Disgruntled Hagrid.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished with their breakfast, rose from their seats, and headed out of the Great hall. Hermione Said, "I have to go to the library and study for Mondays exam, its going to be tough, you two should also study." "We'll study later Hermione, we're going to visit Hagrid.", Harry said. "Yeah," Ron Said, "We haven't really had a chance to visit with him since term started." "Well, you two do what you want, I'm going to study.", said Hermione, as she headed up toward the Library. "I really don't get her," said Ron, "You'd think she's not even the least bit worried about what's happening in the order." 

Harry and Ron walked out of the Castle doors, and headed toward Hagrids Hut. They had only walked a short distance, however, when they heard the same familiar drawl, coming from behind them. Harry reached for his wand out of reflex, and turned around just in time to dodge a jinx, thrown by Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't throw a jinx at Malfoy; on the contrary, he was satisfied enough, knowing that his father, Lucius Malfoy, was imprisoned in Azkaban for crimes against the ministry, and for continued service to Lord Voldemort. Malfoy was _of course _accompanied by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want _Malfoy_?", Ron asked, ears turning a rather nice shade of pink. "Nothing from you, Weasel King", Malfoy Said. Ron blushed, and by the looks of it, felt defeated. "What do you want Malfoy?", Harry repeated. "Just to let you know that my father's attorneys have appealed his case.", drawled Malfoy, "and that his chances of getting out are very high." "I wouldn't count on that." Said Harry Coolly. "Your _father's _got as much chance of getting out of Azkaban in the next century, as one of the stories in The Quibbler has of actually turning out to be true." Harry said, feeling triumphed that he seemed to have struck a hard blow, without even lifting his wand. "Well you know _Potter_," Malfoy said, lowering his voice slightly, "My father WILL get out of Azkaban soon (one way or another), and after that, there won't be much left of you, weasel king, or that mudblood Hermione Granger." Malfoy had also struck a nerve. Harry noticed Ron going after his wand, and stopped him. "Let it go mate, _He's_ not worth it." Just then, Hagrid came walking up toward them from the castle. "Is everything awright 'ere?" He asked. "Yes Hagrid, we were just coming to see you." Said Harry Eyeing Malfoy Coldly. "Well come on then," Said Hagrid, "you two can walk with me." Harry, Appreciating Hagrid for getting them out of that situation and Ron still mad that he didn't jinx Malfoy when he had the chance, walked along the path to Hagrids Hut. 

When they reached his door, they could hear Fang barking from inside. When Hagrid opened the door, and Fang saw the two boys, he bounded on top of him and started licking his face. Hagrid, pulling Fang away from Harry said smiling, "He 'asn't forgot ya, has he harry?" "Sorry we haven't been by to visit in a while, Hagrid." Said Ron. "No Problem," Said Hagrid, "Tea?" "Yes, Please.", Said Harry and Ron together. Hagrid walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a large teakettle. While the tea was boiling, Harry asked smiling, "Hagrid, How is your _little_ brother?" "Oh, he's right enuff, I guess." Said Hagrid. "How are you doin' Harry?" "I'm doing better now Hagrid." Harry Lied. Hagrid had a grave suspicion that Harry was lying, but he didn't pursue it. "What's been going on with the Order?" Harry asked Seriously. "Now you know I'm not serposed to talk about that, 'arry". said Hagrid. "I know," said Harry, "but we both have friends in the order, Hagrid." "And my Parents and two brothers are members." Said Ron thoughtfully. "Well," said Hagrid, "I can tell you a bit I guess." "These are grave times, now that you know who is back." Said Hagrid. "I'm guessin' you've 'eard about Jimmy Zistick goin' missin'?" Harry knew that Jimmy Zistick was the aurror that had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks earlier. Harry and Ron Nodded. "Well Dumbledore thinks that you know who has got sumfink to do with it." said Hagrid. "The Ministry agrees with Dumbledore, they've sent out aurrors to follow his tracks, and they think he went missin somewhere around Greenland." Harry wondered aloud, "Why would he have been in Greenland?" "He was there doin' work for the Order." Said Hagrid. "Well," said Ron, "Do you think he's dead?" "Donno, but I can say one thing. If Dumbledore is right, and I haven't ever known him to be wrong, Zistick was about to stumble onto something, that would ruin one of you know who's biggest plans." Said Hagrid Grimly. "An' he couldn't have that, now could he?" Harry and Ron talked with Hagrid for a few more hours, and then set off to the castle just about lunch time. 


End file.
